Full Metal Alchemist: The Wager of Syn
by Ekiwado
Summary: After Father is defeated, something else awakens. -Oneshot-


**Full Metal Alchemist: The Wager of Syn**

As I awoke, I found the world was unfamiliar, and could tell instantly that it is unclean and imperfect. A voice in my mind whispers. "Hello, my Homunculus. I am Father." I cannot understand the concept of 'father' but feel myself bound to the voice. "You have seven siblings, however I am afraid they have all either died or turned on me, and you. I am likely already dead, my homunculus. But I know that you will purify this world for me as I have tried to do." I feel my chest swell with purpose. "Purge this world of Pride, Wrath, Envy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth, only those who are pure like you may exist here." I nod to nothing and set out to begin the purge my Father wished. I also hold out hope that he may still be here somewhere and that I may one day meet him.

I arrive in a city and am appalled to find every man, woman, and child within its limits to be unclean. I cleanse the city and move on to the next, similar, city. Before long, I am confronted by a large man in a uniform.

"Halt evildoer. I, Alexander Luis Armstrong, will stop you and your tyranny." I inspect the large man, though he seems kind and righteous, I sense a darkness within him. This man has killed, he has taken the lives of the pure and the innocent. I cleanse his soul and leave.

For the next several months I wander, cleansing the world of all impurities. I have met several more powerful men and women with the same uniform as the large man from so long ago. I have now met a young man, he calls himself Alphonse, he is impure, but I cannot bring myself to cleanse him yet.

Alphonse has been following me for several days, I am unsure why. He tells me my purge is evil, but I don't know what that means. He tries to explain good and evil but I cannot understand and walk away.

"Fiend, I shall slay you for destroying my possessions." I have crossed the desert into a new country, the man yelling at me has been consumed by his greed, all I have been doing is cleansing this land, as I did the first, and he claims I am destroying things. Why can't they understand me? I cleanse the greed filled man and leave the land to be purified by fire.

Alphonse again tries to stop my purge, but this time I don't let him get away. With my bare hands I feed him to the cleansing fire.

About a year after I cleansed Alphonse, a rather small man appears claiming that I murdered his brother. I am surprised by the small man's golden hair, it reminds me of Alphonse. The small man does not last long before he is purified. There was a woman with him, I purified her as well before moving on.

In the frigid north, I find a massive fortress. I also find a large number of impure souls wearing the same uniform I have seen so many times before. They are currently fighting a group of men and women wearing a different uniform. Senseless violence, I purge the entire area before turning towards the south.

Nearly fifty years since I began cleansing the world, I sit in a pure world, alone. An old man walks calmly into my presence. He is covered in old scars, yet there is still light in his eyes I even see pity there.

"You really did remove all impurities from the world… I learned that was your mission from Greed when you killed him, and nearly me." I inspect the man closer. "Yes, it's me, Alphonse. I survived that day, thanks to Greed. He called you Death. Said you would be summoned when we killed Father, you didn't appear though so we just thought Father had lied about that." Alphonse groaned and sat down. "You don't need to worry about cleansing me again. I am old, and dying. I probably won't last the night. You succeeded in your goal, except for one thing." Alphonse turned old, kind eyes on me. "Do you know why you did it? You will soon be the only living thing on the entire planet. Sure, the impure are all gone, but that leaves you alone. I know you are pure. You only did what you did because you didn't know the truth. I wonder…" Alphonse laid down. "What could you have done…." He closed his eyes. "If someone had been able to teach you instead…." He was gone. I was truly alone now. For an eternity I tried to find a way to either create new life, or join the ones I had purged. I understood now, and now, I was unclean.

 **End**

 **A/N:**

Just wanted to say thanks for reading my first attempt at Fanfiction. Reviews are welcome and critique is appreciated. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. Hopefully I will be posting something else soon. Until then.


End file.
